Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 \times 9 + 3 \times \dfrac{ 56 }{ 8 } $
$ = 1 \times 9 + 3 \times 7 $ $ = 9 + 3 \times 7 $ $ = 9 + 21 $ $ = 30 $